Zeria
"Perfectly balanced, as all things should be" Zeria is the protagonist and heroine of Royal Chastity, bearing the title of The Balancer due to being of a species that determines the fate of the world. Personality Zeria is often described as a strange and mysterious individual. She often does things without revealing the reason of why she does it. She's the kind of person who intentionally reveals little about herself, except for the trivial details. Despite this, she is still very kind and loves her family and friends. She was even sad after having to kill her father, whom had an evil plan to do with her brother, which would have killed him in the process. Zeria also appears to be laid-back and carefree, rarely seen without a smile. She shows a figured distaste for violence and the like, often exhibiting behaviors that are unnatural whenever the topic is brought up. This also shows that she can become angry if someone insults those close to her, and that she is protective of those she truly cares for. When she eventually finds out that her supposed "brother", Chronos, was not actually her brother as they were not blood related, she cried, hugging him, but did not inform him of that, in fear of what he would feel if she did. This shows that she doesn't care about blood ties since all she wanted in her life was someone to understand her. She wouldn't have cared either way if Chronos was her actual blood related brother or not, just the fact that he was there was enough for her to smile. As a child, Zeria is shown to be quite responsible for her age, as she helps the maid cook breakfast and later scolds Chronos for sleeping late instead of helping the maids to make breakfast. One of her biggest gags throughout the series is her tendency to say things that can easily be misunderstood or thought of in a romantic nature. Chronos usually tends to take the brunt of the humiliation when he expects more, but is also the most used to it. Thus, Zeria is very dense when it comes to romantic or intimate situations. Ironically enough, she does understand the adult interactions between men and women, as shown when she says that even Chronos needs some time to fool around with girls, albeit sarcastically. Magic and Abilities Predestination: Zeria is able to perceive, shape and manipulate destiny allowing her to affect reality in several ways both overt and hidden. Power Bestowal: Zeria can give abilities to others, either permanently or temporarily. * Immortality Bestowal: Zeria can grant others the power of immortality of various levels, from simple agelessness to absolute. As shown when she gave immortality to Chronos, she has to have physical contact with the person, preferably through the lips. Morphing: Zeria can shapeshift her form, transforming and reshaping herself potentially down to her genetic and cellular structure. She can impersonate others or enhance her own body for combat, either by turning into animals, humanoids, monsters, etc. or by making the body stronger. Zeria is shown to be able to manipulate her form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives. * Animal Morphing: Zeria can transform into animals, whether partially or completely, as well as use the abilities, traits and appearance/physiology of animals by rearranging her own DNA structure. She is able to transform into animals that exist, alien animals and/or animals that are extinct, such as Dinosaurs. ** Fish: Zeria takes on the form of a small fish that gives her the ability to swim and breathe underwater. (Unnamed) ** Mermaid: Zeria takes the form of a mermaid. She is mostly humanoid with a purple tail. This allows her to be able to breathe underwater. (Unnamed) ** Bunny: Zeria partially takes on the form of a bunny with slightly longer ears sticking up and white fur body and dark colored legs. This form enhances her kicks as she attacks her opponents.(Unnamed) ** Pig: Zeria transform into a small pig, with ears slightly longer than average. (Unnamed) ** Nine-Tailed Fox (九尾きゅうびの狐きつね Kyuubi no Kitsune): Zeria takes the form of a mythical creature, the nine-tailed fox. In this form, she is mostly humanoid, sporting fox ears, fur on her forearms, fox-like claws on her hands, and grown nine tails with each of them resemble that of a fox tail while retaining her regular face, hair and legs. *** Fox Impact (フォックス インパクト Fokkusu Inpakuto): Zeria strikes the ground with her nine-tails creating an impact strong enough to push back her opponent. ** Snake (スネーク Suneeku): Zeria takes the form of a large snake. This form allows Zeria to use her body to bind her opponents movement in place. * Desire Form: Zeria can take on the form of others' greatest desire, becoming what the viewer most wants their observant to be. * Nemesis Form: Zeria can take on the form of others' worst fear and use it against them. Mind Swip: Zeria is able to erase the memories of others, ranging from a certain memory or erase a person's entire memory. Memory Restoration: Zeria can heal others memories which have been altered or even deleted. Those suffering from amnesia will fully regain their lost memories. This is shown in the first episode where she touches Willowlily's forehead, making her regain her lost memories of Zeria, which the latter's father altered beforehand. Immortality: Zeria has shown not to have aged passed her teens and still looks very young despite her actual age. Trivia * Her full name is "Zeria die Heilige," which means "Zeria the Saint" in German. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters